superpowered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Emma Grace Frost is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Frost has the ability to read the minds of others and project her own thoughts into the minds of others, as well as many other telepathic abilities. *''Psionic Shields:'' Frost can erect psychic shields for the protection of minds within them. These shields block telepathic and empathic manipulation. **''Psionic Shields Removal:'' She is able to remove psychic shields, since she is a Level 10 telepath and is one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet. *''Telepathic/Mind Cloaking:'' Frost can mask her presence from being detected by others. She can render herself and others invisible or change her appearance entirely. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Frost can cast realistic illusions and make others experience things that aren't actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She is able to change her own and others' appearance by altering the perceptions of those around her. *''Information Absorption:'' She can quickly process and store information through mental transference. *''Information Downloading:'' She has the ability to place large amounts of information into another person's mind. *''Astral Projection:'' Frost can project her astral form out of her body onto astral or physical planes. *''Power Inhibition:'' Frost can place psychic inhibitors into the minds of others to prevent them from using their powers and abilities. *''Pain Inducement:'' Frost can induce mental pain by touching the brow of an individual. *''Trauma Healing:'' Frost can heal traumas in others by erasing the memories that caused the trauma in another individual. *''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' She can intuitively translate new languages. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Link:'' Frost can develop a mental link with other individuals which remains as a connection to that indivindual long after the link is broken. *''Mind Possession:'' Frost can possess the mind of another individual and use that being's body as her own. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Frost can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Sedation:'' She is able to telepathically sedate other individuals to render them unconscious. *''Mind Alteration:'' She is able to alter the minds of others, changing their personalities. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Frost is able to erase memories from the minds of others or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' Frost could transfer her mind and powers into another body should her own body be somehow killed. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' Frost has the ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to temporarily increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another mutant by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' She can track another sentient being by their unique psionic emanations. *''Psychometry:'' Frost possesses a limited ability to perceive information using means other than her senses. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Frost can project psionic force bolts that affect a victim's mind and can cause pain, unconsciousness, or death. Telekinesis: It is possible that Frost may have some latent telekinetic abilities as she unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Organic Diamond Form: Frost can transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. This transformation alters Frost's personality, making her rather cold-hearted and lose her ability to empathize with others. She cannot use her telepathic abilities while in this form. *''Superhuman Strength:'' While in her diamond form, Frost is able to lift approximately two tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While in her diamond form, Frost is able to exert herself almost indefinitely without getting tired. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond tissue renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. *''Psychic Immunity:'' In her diamond form, she is immune to the telepathic abilities of others. Former Powers Phoenix Force: Frost was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force, granting her immense abilities, including: *''Enhanced Telepathy:'' While as an avatar of the Phoenix Force, her telepathic powers were enhanced to levels where she was able to temporary disable and telepathically scan the psi-resistant Red Hulk. She had access to everyone on the planet while possessed by the Phoenix Force. *''Interstellar Travel:'' Frost could fly unaided through space and at speeds faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Frost was able to create fire under any condition, including in space and underwater, that burned to intensely that there were no by-products, such as ash. *''Immortality:'' She did not age and reformed after she was killed or shattered in her diamond form. *''Telekinesis:'' Frost developed telekinetic abilities after her possession by the Phoenix Force. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics